Many prescription pharmaceuticals and other items, healthcare or otherwise, can only be purchased or ordered on a periodic basis, and must be repurchased or reordered for a new supply when the current purchase is exhausted. In many cases, particularly where the remaining quantity of a good or substance can't easily be determined, a user may wait until the current supply is exhausted before placing an order for a refill.